


Thorns Rain Down

by fanatical_fantasy



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, cat/hybrid, dog/hybrid, rabbit/hybrid, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatical_fantasy/pseuds/fanatical_fantasy
Summary: During a particularly violent thunderstorm your collie!hybrid/JinJin discovers somthing hiding in your rose bushes. What will happen when a bloody and dirt covered rabbit!hybrid comes into your life?Eventually other members will appear. Right now it is just JinJin and MJ.





	Thorns Rain Down

  * You gave out a sigh as you stretched your limbs, feeling the tension leaving your body before snuggling backwards into the warm chest of your dog hybrid, Jin Jin. His arms wrapping around your waist tightly his bushy brown and white tail thumped lightly against your calf. You couldn’t help the smirk that formed when you felt the soft kisses trailing along your neck. “Baby,” JinJin whined, nuzzling further into your neck, “Distract me from the storm.” Another low pitched whine fell from his lips as another crash of thunder shook the house.


  * Turning in his arms, your hands curled into the front of his shirt. Gently bringing your lips together, his tail smacking the couch faster as his hand curled in your hair. Pulling you closer pouring all his love into the kiss.


  * The storm became background noise as the two of you laid in each others arms. JinJin moved to rest his head against your chest, leaning over the coffee table to grab the tv remote. His warm figure curled around you, whining for you to play with his hair. You began watching the movie together running your hands through his soft hair, stopping to give his ears a scratch every now and then.


  * The lightning flashed outside illuminating the entire sky, JinJin's head perked up eyes focusing on the rose bushes in the yard. His ears pointed straight up listening to all the subtle sounds his sensitive ears could pick up. Just then another bolt of lightning filled the yard with sharp light. This time Jinjin was able to pick up the movement in the bushes.


  * Bolting up from the couch Jinjin darted out into the downpour rain soaking into his clothes as he ran to the edge of the property.


  * JinJin crouched down peering through the bushes, there he found the shaking form of what appeared to be a rabbit hybrid. The creatures ears fallen over their face, knees pulled up to their chest. The sandy brown color of his features lost behind mud and blood.


  * JinJin turned back towards the house screaming as loud as his lung could, “Y/N! Quick! There’s a hybrid out here!” His voice carried over the storm and into the warm safety of your home. The words sent a chill down your spine as you forced yourself off the couch. Pulling a jacket from its hook by the patio, feet sinking into the wet grass as you threw the coat over your shoulders.


  * You stopped next to JinJin, hand using his shoulder for support. The breath being forced out of your lungs taking in the small creature before you. His clothes were torn and you could see that he’d clearly taken a fall with all the cuts and scrapes that covered his body.


  * Getting onto your knees you ignored the chill that ran through your body as the wet grass soaked your skin. Reaching a gentle hand out you placed it on his knee causing him to jolt backwards at the unexpected touch. His eyes shot open, pupils dilated in fear.


  * “Hey, hey, you’re okay now,” you spoke in a gentle tone rubbing soothing circles into his skin, “My name is Y/N, would you like to come inside? We can get you a nice meal and a hot bath?” Your sweet voice washed over the hybrid, his ears perking up at the thought of a dry place to stay for the night. With a meek nod of his head the rabbit hybrid began to move, turning onto his knees to climb out of the rose bushes.


  * “Careful!” the word fell out of your mouth as you moved to take his hands in yours delicately maneuvering him through the thorn-filler plant.


  * Once out of the shrubs you quickly pulled your jacket off, tossing it over the hybrids fragile form. JinJin ran ahead of you guys back into the house, shaking himself dry once through the door. Water trailing across the walls and floor now. He made his way up the stairs heading straight to the master bathroom.


  * JinJin began filling the tub adding in your favorite bubble bath. Heading out into the bedroom he went through his drawers finding some of his less worn clothes and bringing them into the bathroom. Placing them on the counter he waited for the tub to fill.


  * You lead the injured hybrid to the couch, sitting him down before rushing to grab your first aid kit from the kitchen. Silently thanking yourself for buying one. Rejoining him on the couch you begin to pull out wipes, antibiotic cream and a handful of wraps and bandages. Scooting yourself closer you tear open the cleansing wipe from its packaging slowly bringing up to his face, “So, do you mind telling me your name?” You asked trying to distract him from the stinging of the wipe running over his bloodied cheek.  


  * “My um-my name is MJ”, he stuttered out fear still coursing through his body. He watched as you delicately wiped at every cut placing the cream and bandages all over his body. “Thanks”, he whispered as a flush crept up his cheeks, you were still grasping his hand. It was a small gesture of kindness but it filled MJ with warmth. You turned your face up towards his, locking eyes, “Well it’s very nice to meet you MJ. Now let’s get you into a hot bath, yeah?” Standing from the couch you held your arms out to him. MJ places his tattered hands in yours standing to follow you up the stairs. He curled himself into your side as you made your way into the bathroom. His eyes scanning every surface in the room, pausing when they landed on the dog hybrid. His heart began racing, suddenly feeling trapped.


  * JinJin picked up on the other hybrid’s quickened breathes. He shut the water to the tub off just as the bubbles threatened to spill over the edge. He locked eyes with you sharing a loving look before leaving the room. Hoping that if he wasn’t present the rabbit hybrid would feel safer.


  * Grabbing a towel out of the cabinet you placed it at the edge of the tub, turning to see MJ standing in the center of the room. “Do you need any help getting in the tub sweetie?” You asked watching MJ tug nervously at the collar of his shirt. With a quick nod no, MJ moved closer to the tub. You made your way towards the door, “Okay, well just yell if you need anything. I’m just down the stairs if you need me.” Leaving the door cracked you made your way down into the kitchen, pausing when you saw JinJin frantically opening cabinets and drawers, finally settling on tossing the fridge doors open and pulling out every vegetable he could find.


  * A chuckle spilled from your lips as you watched him, your heart swelling with love for the hybrid. At the sound he turned towards you, his ears pinning back against his head. “What do rabbit hybrids even eat?” He questioned as he continued his search for food. Walking over to him you wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your chest against his firm back. Hand gently rubbing across his stomach littering kisses across his shoulder blades. “I’m sure we can figure out something, love.” You stretched over his shoulder as he turned his head towards you stealing a quick kiss before unwrapping yourself from him.


  * Moving over to the stove you pulled out a large sauce pot placing it on one of the burners. Joining JinJin in preparing the vegetables. The two of you move in perfect synchronicity around the kitchen, throwing everything into the stock pot along with some broth letting the stew cook.


  * Up in the bathroom MJ began to strip the dirtied clothes from his body, some spots sticking due to the lost blood. He winced as the fabric stuck to his skin, soon he was free from the clothes. Standing naked in the bathroom he hesitantly crept to the edge of the tub dipping his fingers into the water. He tested the temperature for a few moments before he deemed it safe. He lowered himself into the water, bubbles spilling over the edge and onto the marble tiles below.


  * He slipped further into the bubbles letting them soak his sandy brown ears and matching sandy hair, the water making it stick to his forehead. A sigh left his lips as he let the scents overtake him, muscles relaxing for the first time in years. Resting his head back he closed his eyes letting his thoughts drift away.


  * MJ loses track of time as he relaxes in the warm water, slowly the water chills and the bubbles fade. A soft knock on the door pulls him from his peaceful moment. “MJ there’s food ready for you whenever you’re done,” your soft voice filtered through the wooden door. You turned to head back down the stairs, but something made you knock on the door for a second time. “Do you need any help in there?” The question left hanging in the space between you.


  * MJ stayed silent his knees pulling up to his chest, He knew he needed help washing off but was too nervous to respond. His old owner never really cared for him, once their child got bored of having a hybrid they had locked him away. Only feeding him once a day.


  * He had no idea on how to properly clean himself, gathering some courage he called out, “Please, help me.” It was barely more than a whisper but you could still hear him.


  * Slowly opening the door you entered the room, eyes locking on the curled up rabbit in front of you. A small laugh bubbles up in your chest as you took in his sweet form. “What do you need help with sweetie?” You asked making your way to the edge of the tub.


  * MJ Blushes as he buries his head between his knees. “I need help getting clean?” The request came out as more of a muffled question but you heard him all the same. Moving to grab a washcloth you dip it into the cooled water coating it in JinJin’s body wash.


  * Slowly you move to bring the cloth across his chest washing away any lingering dirt, taking extra care when going over his arms.


  * With a gesture of your hand you silently signal for him to lean forward. Washing across his back you hear a gentle clicking noise leaving his body, clearly enjoying the attention. Moving down to his lower body you gently brought his legs up one at a time washing over them. Once you deemed his body to be clean you grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Pouring a small amount into your hands you ran your hands through his sandy locks his head pressing back into your palm. This action made you grin widely, moving to run the remaining shampoo over his long floppy ears.


  * Rinsing his body of the suds you began to drain the tub. Helping MJ stand his arms draped over your shoulders drenching your shirt he carefully stepped out of the tub feet sinking into the shag bath mat below him. You grabbed the towel JinJin had left on the edge of the tub and began drying MJ. Gently rubbing to towel along his ears and down the rest of his body, as you ran the towel over his neck you could see fading bruise marks. Your hand paused at the sight eyes threatening to spill tears. Quickly shaking your head you continued to dry his body, noticing just how visible his ribs were. It broke your heart to think about how mistreated this hybrid was. You couldn’t imagine how someone could be so cruel when hybrids brought so much joy and happiness into your own life.


  * Once dried Mj moved over to the pile of clothes, lifting the hoodie up to his nose inhaling deeply. Satisfied that there was no strong smell of dog on them. He pulled the hoodie over his head, it hung loosely over his body. Pulling the sweatpants on his cotton tail poking out of the too large hole, clearly meant for a dog’s tail. He tightened the pants as much as possible but they still slipped down low on his hips. Deciding this was as good as it was going to get MJ went over to you slipping his hand into yours, resting his head on your shoulder.


  * Just then his stomach gave a loud growl causing the hybrid to hide his face in your shoulder while you laughed, “How about we go get you some dinner then?” Nodding yes into your shoulder, you both made your way down the steps. Stopping at the kitchen island you pulled a seat out for MJ before making your own way to the stove. Filling two bowls with the stew you had made earlier you placed one before the hybrid while you eat yours standing across from him.


  * MJ ground his teeth happily breathing in the delicious aroma, taking a giant spoonful into his mouth he gave a pleased moan at the taste. He looked over o you eyes crinkling as you enjoyed your own bowl. MJ quickly began to devour the entire bowl in front of him.


  * Seeing the empty dish you picked it up, “Want more?” you asked already moving to refill it. MJ gave an enthusiastic nod yes his ears swinging in agreement. He loved how warm the stew was making him and knowing that you made it especially for him had his heart skipping beats.


  * As he began to eat the second bowl he could feel another set of eyes on him. Turning his head slightly he caught the sight of two fluffy brown ears sticking up behind the back of the couch. MJ cocked his head to the side his on ear falling to block his view. A moment later JinJin peered over the edge of the couch his chocolate eyes locking with the rabbit’s eyes. The pair froze both embarrassed that they were caught staring.


  * JinJin moved to bring his full face into view, resting his chin on the couch his tail could be heard thumping against the cushions. He wanted nothing more than to join you and the other hybrid but he knew better. Prey type hybrids like rabbit tend to get anxious around predator types. Even though he was only a dog type hybrid the primal hierarchy still seemed to control their emotional responses. So he kept to himself on the couch watching each interaction between you, knowing that once the shy hybrid went to bed he would have your full attention again. Just the thought made his tail whip faster.


  * Quickly turning his attention back to his meal, MJ ate three more bowls of stew. Each one slowly making his eyes droop. As he finished his final bowl yawns overtook his body, eyes barely open at this point. You moved to pick up the dishes and gently placed them in the sink before moving over to MJ, hand brushing lightly down his back.


  * Small sounds of pleasure came from the rabbit’s body as he turned towards you. His feet landed softly as he got down from the seat. Body curling into your side naturally, you lead him up the stairs and into the small second bedroom you had.


  * MJ stood awkwardly in the doorway of the room, watching you quickly make the bed. Pulling back the blankets you gestured for him to climb into the bed. Moving under the covers, he snuggled into the sheets curling himself into a little ball. You pulled the cover over him giving the base of his ear a gentle scratch, “Sleep well MJ. I’m across the hall if you need me,” you informed him as you shut the door to his room.


  * Descending the stairs you made your way to the living room falling into the open arms of JinJin. He tucked your head under his chin placing kisses across the crown of your head. You snaked your arms under his shoulders pulling yourself as close as possible. A soothing hand ran over your spine, the action soothing your nerves.


  * A heavy silence hangs over the two of you, Jin jin's soft voice asks the question that lingers on both of your minds. “What are we going to do with him?” Moving your head to look him straight in the eyes, JinJin could see the tears threatening to spill from your eyes. “We keep him of course.” Your voice quivers, “JinJin the marks-” you had to take a breath to control your emotions, “JinJin he’s got bruises around his neck, his ribs are poking out. Whoever owned him, they’re a monster. I will never let them have him back.” Your voice turned to steel as you finished your sentence. The thought of someone treating their hybrid this horribly when your own had brought so much joy into your life.


  * _You remembered your life before JinJin fell into it. It was dull and robotic, get up, go to work, come home then eat sleep repeat. You had friends but getting together with them was a rarity. You felt so alone in the world, unable to find anything that made your life worth living. When a coworker mentioned getting a hybrid it didn’t take long for you to decide on getting one._


  * _So on a rainy saturday afternoon you went down to the local Hybrid shelter, and looked around. JinJin was the last one they showed you. He sat in his cage, head dancing to a silent tune with his eyes shut. His ears were relaxed on his head as his tail thumped along with the tune. Sensing someone at the viewing window his eyes popped open, a large gummy smile overtaking him as he looked out at you._


  *   _He waved towards you before moving closer to the glass. You met him at the glass staring into his crinkled eyes, his wide smile never fading. You knew at that moment it was meant to be._


  * _The pair of you left the building that day making your way back to your tiny apartment. Slowly you realized you didn’t really know how to take care of a hybrid but you two still managed._


  * _That was over a year ago and in that time you had moved to the countryside and fallen so deeply in love with you hybrid it was hard to imagine life without him._


  * JinJin looked up with tears silently falling down his cheeks. His hand moved over your cheek moving to tangle his fingers in your hair. Pulling you down into a heated kiss a moan spilled from your lips fingers curling into his flesh.   Your lips collided, passion crashing over each other in waves. JinJin pulled away breathless. Leaning your foreheads together he whispered against your lips, “Then he’s ours now.” JinJin pulled a blanket over the both of you, deciding it was too much effort to move up to your bed. Tucking into his side your eyes began to drift off as the warm body beneath you lulled your body to sleep.


  * MJ’s sensitive ears began to pick up the words being whispered in the dark. He pulled the blanket around him further. Tears blurred the hybrids vision as he listened to the conversation downstairs. He never had to go back, he was going to be free from his past. A laugh bubbled up from his chest, quickly he covered his lips not wanting to be discovered eavesdropping. Hope filled his body at the prospect of his new family, even though they were still strangers MJ knew that anything was better than his old life.


  * With thoughts of the future running through his mind the rabbit began to drift off to sleep, his breathing leveling out to a steady beat as dreams filled his head.



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for astro and attempting hybrid!au. Please let me know what you think. Next part will be out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
